mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fandom:Memes
The MS Paint Adventures fandom have produced a variety of memes, often in response to a particular event in Homestuck, or during long periods without updates. This page lists some of the most well known ones. Pantskat Pantskat is a reference to of Homestuck, where Karkat's clothing appears to merge into a single item, resembling an absurdly tall pair of trousers. It quickly became an ascended meme, with Hussie noting it on his Twitter, and subsequently referencing it within Homestuck in connection with Kankri and the Sufferer, both of whom are noted to have absurdly tall trousers. Considerably less common memes that also originate from the same page include Sollux in a similar single-piece outfit, Terezi with no arms, and Kanaya with no middle section, due her belt appearing to blend in with the background. Unlike Pantskat, these memes have not been referenced in canon. March Eridan / Crossdressing Eridan The March image of the 2011 Homestuck calendar featured a crossdressing Eridan that was so popular it eventually became canon in . This section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. ''Homestuck'' Minus The concept of this meme is to alter Homestuck by removing a character from the narrative and rearranging events and dialogue to accommodate the absence. Everyonestuck An inversion of Homestuck Minus. After Tumblr user Wariofan created a Homestuck Minus Dave post, he received the response, :Silly Wariofan :One does not simply “homestuck” without Dave and replied, "You’re right! I’ll fix my mistake by adding in more Dave!" The result of this was a set of panels from Act 6 Intermission 2 having all characters present replaced with Dave, and the chatlogs altered accordingly. Numerous other such pages have been produced, both with Dave and with other characters such as Aradia. Janeface Jane Crocker has become known for her amusing expressions, most especially on pages (and also seen in ). There are various blogs on Tumblr dedicated to the first expression in particular, generally placing it on other characters' faces. Aradia's has begun to receive similar treatment. ''Homestuck'' anime During the long period without updates in late 2012, the fandom started producing faked anime screenshots, and discussing their favorite "episodes". It quickly became a running joke that the various episodes had massively varying art styles and qualities, but it was insisted that there was an anime despite the obvious evidence contrary to the claim. Although the output of images somewhat dwindled with the ending of the hiatus that spawned the trend, production of them continues to the present, including coverage of more recent panels. There is a dedicated group for Homestuck Anime images on DeviantArt. With Equius In October 2012, a meme emerged of Equius being inserted into various group pictures or scenes, often of popular media, the title of which would be suffixed, "with Equius" or, in cases where it fit better, "and Equius". For example, "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake and Equius". A young x stands in his y Several images circulate around Tumblr of the of Homestuck with John and/or his bedroom replaced with something else, sometimes the same thing, and the caption altered accordingly. This is in fact the basis or starting point of a significant fraction of fanventures, crossovers and parodies, simply because it's such an instantly recognizable and iconic part of Homestuck. Examples include "A young Kanye stands in his Kanye" and "A bedroom stands in his young man". Transitive property of Nepeta A meme on the MSPA Forums dating back to when the identity of was still unknown and many guesses were made to his identity, with Nepeta frequently joked to be . Later, it became common to claim any and all characters were in fact, Nepeta. Because of this, all characters were claimed to be all other characters because they were in fact, Nepeta (and by logical extension, everyone is also , eventually including the fans). Simply put: Everyone = Nepeta = Everyone Therefore: Everyone = Everyone In a possible reference to this, in conversation between Calliope and Roxy, when Calliope suggests a gambit against those in 's service, Roxy assumes it involves Fefetasprite, a character who literally is Nepeta, as a secret weapon. Nyeh Nyeh is a long running meme within the Homestuck fandom stemming from an Octopimp video. It involves the charcter Eridan saying the word; "nyeh" when aggrivated or surprised. It became canon during the second Meenah walkaround flash when Cronus says the word. The Baby is You The Baby is You is an album by Toby "Radiation" Fox, a member of the Homestuck Music Team. John walks in to discover that Dave has somehow became pregnant and is near to giving birth. When John asks who the father is Dave refuses to answer, causing John to ask in confusion who the baby is, to which Dave answers "the baby john... is you". Discussion of the album has become forbidden on the MSPA Forums causing it to gain the moniker The Opera That Must Not Be Named. A History of Babies (1:03) Throguh Song (0:48) Im Having A Baby, And The Baby Is You (1:39) bootes (1:48) Rose Pragnant (1:10) the rose rap (2:44) uh oh (0:06) vs. bros (1:26) A Baby Is Born (1:29) Bloodswap A Bloodswap is a popular fanart and fanfiction alternate universe exercise that involves swapping the blood caste of the main Troll cast. The impact of this swap can vary. Some swaps simply swap personality and costume across characters, others blend the personality of one character with the quirks of the character belonging to their new blood type (so, for example, a Yellowblooded Karkat may be portrayed as Karkat, as a hacker like Sollux, rather than Karkat living a different Yellowblooded lifestyle), and others fully reinterpret in their new social circumstances. One of the earliest successful bloodswaps was adamantApoplectic's Red Dead Virgo. Category:Fandom